


Silence

by LeviJeager



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV, Gay - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, boyslove - Fandom, gladiolus - Fandom, ignis - Fandom, ignisxnoctis, noctis - Fandom, noctisxignis, prompto - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviJeager/pseuds/LeviJeager
Summary: It takes a while before Ignis finds out about what Noctis has been struggling with, but once he does, it seems to get them closer, even appears to give them what they most desire. Knowing about Noctis' duties and his own, Ignis calls quits to the special thing they have. That is until he nearly loses Noctis and realises he can't live a life without acting on this feelings.





	

Ignis was known for his never ending patience. Especially with Noctis that was, he certainly wasn’t allowed to “lose his shit” with the king to be and well, he managed for years, until he didn’t.

He’d been frustrated with Noctis for a while now. The 18 years old guy had left the palace and now lived in an apartment close to his school. This was to try and have him become more independent, but it wasn’t exactly working. Noctis still expected Ignis to come over every couple days to clean and make him dinner. Now of course, in a way this was part of Ignis’ job, but what annoyed the older man was the fact that Noctis just didn’t seem to care about anything lately, which let him come off as uninterested, spoiled and extremely lazy. Gladiolus had gotten so annoyed with the guy that he actually told the king he refused to train his son as long as he behaved like this with as much respect as he could. Noctis could do without training, but without Ignis there to take care of him he’d probably be found in his apartment dead within a couple days. Gladio was known to get annoyed by Noctis’ attitude and endless complaining and now it had gotten worse, he simply couldn’t stand it anymore.

Ignis being Ignis, he tried to think of a reason why the young prince was behaving the way he was doing. Was it because he had a hard time at school? Perhaps he found it hard to study? Was it because he felt the pressure of the kingdom on his shoulders already? After all everyone told him constantly about everything he’d be responsible for when he got older. Ignis even asked Noctis a couple of times, but the more he did the more annoyed Noctis reacted.

Ignis sighed deeply before he opened the door, mentally preparing himself. Due being extremely busy he hadn’t been able to come over in about 4 days, but he let Noctis know about that. Utter shock fell over him however, when he saw the state of the apartment. It was a complete mess, trash everywhere. The kitchen was worst, with food and clutter all over the place. Noctis clearly had made an attempt to cook and well /clearly/ had failed. 

Noctis himself was laying on the couch, sleeping the time away with study books around him. He looked exhausted, perhaps exams had stressed him out enough to turn into a complete brat. However, exams were over now, so if that were the case Ignis could /hopefully/ expect a normal Noctis again. He started cleaning the place and woke Noctis up with the smell of food when he started cooking. 

“About time you came over.” Noctis mumbled as he stood up, books falling on the ground but he didn’t bother to pick them up. Ignis felt how he started to feel irritated again, but tried to stay calm. “I thought you’d said you’d cook for me every day when I had exams.” “I told you I wouldn’t be able to make it due to duties.” Ignis said, rather calmly. “Since you were cleaning, can you clean my bedroom as well?” “I believe your father said you’re supposed to do so yourself.” “Yeah.. Not feeling like it though.” Noctis now stood next to him and shoved the vegetables aside. “Don’t want this.” “You need them.” “I really don’t.”

That’s when Ignis lost it.

“Bloody hell Noctis!” He clearly caught the younger man by surprise, who stood there with a piece of tomato in his hand looking at Ignis with wide eyes. “Stop being a lazy uninterested brat and do something yourself for once instead of demanding everyone to clean up behind your ass! I don’t know why you are behaving like this, but I’ve had enough of it. Even Gladiolus refuses to train you, doesn’t that open your eyes! You’re supposed to rule a country in the future, it’ll be in ruins within a day with this attitude of yours! Hell, you won’t even find a wife!”

Perhaps he went a bit too far there. Looking at Noctis again, the guy had teared up and looked extremely hurt. “Get out..” He whispered. “Noctis, I..” “Get out!” Noctis yelled, storming off to his bedroom where he locked himself up.

The sobs that came after that was something Ignis wouldn’t forget.

-

Sure, it wasn’t strange that Ignis finally got angry with Noctis, but he’d never seen Noctis that upset. At least not ever since his mom passed away. Ignis knew he’d made his point, but he’d trailed off and said all these unnecessary things. Knowing Noctis, he’d be mad for a couple days so Ignis decided not to bother him. After 4 days however, he decided to pick the guy up from school, but as he waited standing against the car Noctis didn’t appear along the students. Prompto did however. 

“Iggy!” Yup, there was the awful nickname again. “How’s Noctis?” Ignis frowned. “What do you mean?” “Well, he hasn’t been to school in a couple days, so I figured he fell ill. He won’t answer my messages or calls however, so I couldn’t ask him myself.” Ignis’ frown got even deeper as silence fell for a moment. “You.. didn’t know he wasn’t coming to school?” Prompto eventually asked, catching up which always took a while for the guy. 

“I wasn’t informed indeed.” Ignis said, growing worried by now. “I’ll take my leave them.” “Give Noct my kind regards!” Prompto joked, using quite the royal tone. “Will do.” Ignis stated, not having time to even grin about the joke as he started the car and drove off. 

-

“Your highness?” Much to Ignis’ surprise, the apartment pretty much looked like he left it, despite some plates in the kitchen from which he could see Noctis had barely eaten enough these days and a layer of dust on basically everything. 

“Noct, I know I got angry with you but that’s no reason to ditch school and play video g-“ Ignis didn’t finish his sentence. He’d opened the bedroom door and found Noctis curled up on the bed with his headphones on, sobbing into his pillows. The heavy feeling Ignis had had only became heavier as he slowly walked over to the bed. Noctis’ eyes jumped open as soon as Ignis sat down on the bed as he instantly went to hide his face. Ignis didn’t let him however and took the headphones off taking Noctis into his arms. 

“I’m sorry.” Noctis sobbed into the crook of his neck. “I just don’t know what to do anymore.” Ignis frowned a bit. “What are you talking about?” He sighed softly, feeling bad for his outburst days ago. Clearly, something was on Noctis’ mind. He pushed the guy away a bit and looked him in the eyes. “Y-you can’t tell anyone.” Noctis whimpered, only making Ignis more worried. He nodded, making the promise to keep silent as the following words surprised him. 

“I like boys.”

Now Ignis didn’t think this was a problem, but he could see where Noctis saw the problem. He was a prince, was supposed to have children to continue the royal bloodline, had a reputation and same sex love wasn’t really being accepted. Ignis knew all about that. However, where he could see the problems, he wasn’t going to bother Noctis with them right now.

“Say something…” Noctis said, clearly thinking Ignis didn’t approve. “What’s there to say?” Ignis asked. “I just told you I like boys!” Noctis bursted out. “I’m not supposed to like boys!” “Who says?” “I do!” “Why?” “Two men can’t have children, I’m supposed to continue the bloodline? Do you see the problem?” Ignis sighed. “You don’t approve..” Noctis mumbled, looking away and instantly tearing up again. “I couldn’t care less wether you sleep with men or woman Noct. I can see your concerns, but we’ll figure this out okay?” It happened slowly, but Noctis seemed to realize he wasn’t in this alone, at least not anymore. Ignis pulled him into his arms again as this time, Noctis hugged him back. “I should make you some dinner.” “I’ll even eat the vegetables.” Noctis sniffled like a 6 years old as Ignis laughed softly. 

-

“Are you sure you’re not disgusted?” Noctis asked once they had settled at the table with dinner. “I don’t see why I would be.” “Lots of people are.” Ignis figured he might as well confess. “You never heard me about girlfriends, did you?” “No…” “There’s a reason.” Noctis frowned, but then realized what Ignis meant. “Oh…” 

There was also a reason why he hadn’t dated anyone in 2 years.

That reason being Noctis.


End file.
